Young
Young & Hold is the ninth episode in season 5 of Young & Hungry. It premiered on May 15, 2017. Plot Gabi and Josh’s friends-with-benefits relationship is jeopardized when one of them meets someone else. Elliot battles with a squirrel he discovers in Josh’s penthouse, only no one believes the squirrel is real. Meanwhile, Sofia uses Gabi and Josh’s relationship drama as fodder for her first article at Clik’d.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/freeform/shows/young-hungry/episodes/young-hold/ Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Mr Jain *Gita Reedy as Mrs Jain *Ritesh Rajan as Vinny *Mia Serafino as Marisa *David Fickas as Doctor *Tamara Lynn Davis as Cashier Quotes Locations *San Fransisco **Josh's apartment **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Hospital Trivia *Josh meets someone else and puts his relationship with Gabi on hold. *Gabi and Josh's "friends with benefits" relationship is put to the test. *Elliot battles with a squirrel. *Kym Whitley said she was excited for this episode because of the squirrel and it drives Elliot crazy. Rex Lee worked very briefly with a real squirrel whilst Jonathan Sadowski and Emily Osment worked close up with it. *Gabi and Josh both realise and admit they are in love with each other. *Gabi has a new business where she delivers a romantic dinner in a box, but still works for Josh. *When Josh says "You packed the bubbly and the Buble'" to Gabi, its a reference to artist, Michael Buble'. *Josh is making Gabi a website for her business. *Elliot has his wisdom teeth out and breaks part of the wall in Josh's apartment. *The title references that Josh and Gabi put the punch card on hold. *Vinny is in love with Marisa, but his parents don't approve of her. *Ritesh Rajan from the TV show, Stitchers, guest stars in this episode as Vinny. *Josh hits his head on bottles behind the couch, which causes him to get amnesia in the next episode. *Gabi tells Josh she loves him three times, but he doesn't say it back although he is about to and already said it earlier in the episode. *Josh almost tells Gabi he loves her until they see the squirrel, causing them both to jump and him to hit his head. *The episode is left on a cliffhanger until the next episode. The episode ends with Josh asking Gabi who she is, when he is in the hospital. *Josh goes to the hospital and gets amnesia. *Jonathan Sadowski hit his head about 7 times for the scene where Josh gets amnesia.https://twitter.com/sadowski23/status/864577967166341120 *Vinny has an arranged marriage. *The writers struggled on this episode, because they wanted something different to most shows for drama. In this case, Josh getting amnesia and didn't want Gabi and Josh to just say they love each other, without a bit of drama.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ssYLw73BsNw&feature=youtu.be&a= *Josh goes on a date with Marisa. *Elliot thinks he is losing my mind since no one believes the squirrel is real at first. *The punch cards get used up in this episode. *Logan Rawlings is mentioned. *This episode, along with a few others, is mentioned in Young & Amnesia. *Gabi convinces Sofia to dress up as Rya, but Sofia doesn't go with it because she thinks its offensive to dress up as an Indian girl. *Vinny's parents believe Sofia is Rya and she tries to convince them she isn't. *Iqbal Theba, who played Principal Figgins in the TV show, Glee, guest stars in this episode as Mr Jain, Vinny's father. *There was a real squirrel on set and a handler for it.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ssYLw73BsNw&feature=youtu.be&a= Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:2017 Episodes